


Figure Drawing 102

by LadyStine



Series: LeoKumi Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Cute, Figure Drawing Class, Humor, Leokumi Week 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21799825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyStine/pseuds/LadyStine
Summary: Leo’s day couldn’t get any worse. He had already fumbled up his math class being paired off with this really cute guy and he couldn’t even remember his name! Luckily for him, his final class of the day is figure drawing which happens to be a great stress relief for him. Unfortunately, the usual model for his figure drawing class is out sick and the substitute model happens to be the last person he’s expecting to see.This work is part of LeoKumi week 2019.
Relationships: Leon | Leo & Takumi, Leon | Leo/Takumi
Series: LeoKumi Week 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567966
Kudos: 21





	Figure Drawing 102

**Author's Note:**

> LeoKumi Week 2019 - Day Four - Modern AU

Leo had just finished clipping his newsprint pad to his drawing board when he was reflecting on how awful his first-class today had been. He had been paired up with this cute guy in his math class to work on the practice set algebra problems that were going to be on their next exam, and normally Leo was a math whiz, only this time not so much. 

Leo couldn’t stop blushing whenever their hands almost touched when he was pointing out all the mistakes he was making. And to make matters worse he couldn’t even speak properly when he was trying to apologize for his stupid errors or explain his thought process. He was convinced that this guy must have thought he was a moron or something. 

Gods, it was so embarrassing! 

He prayed that by their next class together, this guy would forget all about it. Leo certainly wanted to. However, if there was one thing he wished he could remember, it would be the name of his crush. He was so fixated on how cute he was that he totally blanked out when they had introduced themselves. Now he’d look even more foolish if he asked him what it was.

How could he let this happen?!

Leo shook his head hoping to forget all about his mortifying morning. He could worry about it later, now he had to focus on his figure drawing class. Drawing had always set his mind at ease and it allowed him to express his innermost thoughts in ways he couldn’t with words. He was grateful that the model for their class was a woman. She would provide the distraction he so desperately needed right now. If Leo was focusing on a woman’s body, he wouldn’t be thinking about him.

He just finished getting his charcoal out when the teacher came in. “Good afternoon class, I regret to inform you that our usual model, Reina, is out sick with the flu. Thankfully, we have one of our replacements on hand,” she explained. “He’s getting himself ready in the dressing room so please give him a moment.”

Leo paled slightly at this information. He?! Their replacement was a man?! Great, just great! This was so not what he needed right now! Leo sighed. He hoped that this replacement was ugly. Usually, colleges were unable to get young spritely men to model for them anyway. In his last figure drawing class, the only male model they were able to get was this middle-aged man who was chunky and balding. Hopefully, it was this guy again.

The door from the dressing room opened and out came the replacement model dressed in nothing but a bathrobe. Much to Leo’s dismay, he was a beautiful young man with bright amber eyes. He had long slivery-blonde hair that flowed down his back and lightly tanned skin. Leo was captivated by him, but then tensed up in horror the moment he realized who he was. His cheeks flushed red. He didn’t recognize him at first with his hair down, but now that he got a good look at his face, he knew it for sure. It was him! The replacement model was his crush!

“I want you all to give a warm welcome to Takumi.” Their teacher smiled. “He will be modeling for us until Reina is well again.” 

Leo stopped hearing words at this point. ‘Takumi… So, his name is Takumi…’ he thought to himself. It was then that he realized he was about to see him naked and he was required to draw him like this.

Oh, crap….

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, this day was super hard for me because I don't do AUs like ever. And the word "modern" and I just don't mix when it comes to stories or fan fictions. So I had to pick something that I felt comfortable writing about since I just can't see Leo and Takumi in a modern setting or in modern clothes for that matter.
> 
> I have taken many figure drawing classes before in college so I felt okay throwing Leo into this setting. And yes, it's true that whenever a male model came into the class they were middle-aged. We never got a young pretty boy lol.
> 
> I was originally gonna draw something for this but decided to just write it out because it's faster. These are supposed to be quick!


End file.
